Bleached Colors
by darkmist111
Summary: Okay so we all know Bleach turned awful at some point we can debate when but we all know it to be true. This is me trying to fix bleach. God Help Me.


**Bleached Colors**

* * *

 **Author's Note's: This story is basically me trying to fix Bleach God help me.**

* * *

- **Defeat and Victory** -

One month

It didn't seem possible that Karin's life could be twisted and warped so much in that time. And to be honest it hadn't. Most of the changes had happened in a single day. For so long bizarre happenings had surrounded the Kurosaki household or more accurately her brother. Suddenly her spiritually aware brother…wasn't. Accompany that with her big sister figure Rukia disappearing along with Toshiro and Karin was understandably distraught. (Pissed) Add to the fact that apparently everyone in the town knew what the fuck was going on except her and she was constantly pissed to say the lest.

Not the mention the changes.

Now being a girl of thirteen she had expected changes and researched them. (She sure as hell wasn't going to ask her dad) It sounded like hell with your body basically ripping itself apart to build you back together bigger but Karin Kurosaki was a tough girl if nothing else.

But that wasn't all that happened.

It started out small. Her skin tingled and her senses picking up things they shouldn't be able to.

And then it got more noticeable. Suddenly ghosts started swarming the house and she would get ambushed at least once a week by those masked freaks of nature. Her strength would suddenly spike at random times breaking glasses, accidently jumping over wall or running into them.

Karin prayed this was just puberty. But her instincts told her that hope was foolish.

* * *

Karin woke up to hear sniffling. It was still dark out so she tried to close her eyes and rest but the trumpet like nose blowing shot those plans in the face. She sat up and looked over to her sister's bed and saw she young sibling looking absolutely miserable. He eyes usually so bright were swollen and caked with sand. Her nose led a waterfall of mucus down her shirt despite her efforts to block it with tissue. She normally fair complexion red and slick with sweat.

Her drowsiness was smacked to the side by the concern Karin felt for her twin.

"Yuzu!" She leapt from her bed and scurried over to her sister. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I wasn't." She replied miserably. Karin felt her forehead. It was definitely a fever. "Hang on I'll get Ichigo." In a few minutes Ichigo was awake and tucking Yuzu in and spoon feeding her medicine. Isshin was out of the city at the moment so Ichigo opted to stay home. Karin was forced out of the house by her brother telling her he had it taken care of. Karin grumbled and started the long walk to her school.

* * *

Yuzu was miserable. Not because she was sick but because she couldn't move. For all her life Yuzu was the caretaker. She was too young to remember her mother before she died only the feeling of warmth and safety that she tried to emulate the best she could. Her sorrow for her mother's death was less about loss and more about the absence of a maternal figure in their life.

She like her sister and especially her brother had a natural born hatred for being unable to be of use.

Really it was one of the only things she shared with her siblings.

She looked to her side and saw her brother staring at her with tender eyes. However she didn't like that look.

Ever since Ichigo had… well become normal he had become with mature. But in the worst way possible. He'd never get angry or flustered or annoyed. He just dealt with life like it was his job. He went to school he hung out with his friends he even got a job.

It was just so wrong!

It felt like he didn't care about anything. Like he wasn't angry that the world and screwed him over.

Yuzu was angry because she had no power to help him. Her one job as care taker and she was powerless.

Without realizing she began tearing up.

"Hey try not to rub your eyes I'll try to find some eye drops. Just relax."

Yuzu grunted in response. Ichigo left the room and Yuzu slowly drifted off to sleep the cold medicine taking effect.

* * *

Karin hated her new school. Seventh grade in Japan meant going to a middle school and with Karin's grades that meant she happened to go to the best school middle school in the region. She had hoped that the kids there would focus on studying and not mingling. Turns out thirteen year olds are morons no matter where you go. And the fact that we were now the age of consent meant that was all anyone could think about. In the first week guys were trying to score with any girl they could while the girls teased them in their stupid games.

No one had bothered with Karin and it was fine until some jackass with a perfect smile decided he wanted her as a notch on his bed post.

He made pass after pass at her throughout the day. She didn't respond knowing how her brother taught her to deal with these assholes. As they went out of school bounds as he intended to follow her home or something somehow taking her silence as a positive response to his advances. The second they were out of school ground but still in plain view of the student body she kicked his ass so hard he's still in stitches.

From that day forward her message was clear.

No one fucks with Karin Kurosaki.

Karin looked at her book and her teacher went over the science lesson on meteorology. As she stared at her text book she stared at the cartoony snowflake on the page which brought her white haired best friend to mind, although best friend was more by process of elimination rather than actual bond.

He disappeared two years ago and she would've beaten her brother for answers if he hadn't been in a coma. Then on the day her woke up she received a text asking how she was doing.

She then in a very lengthy and passionate text told him all the ways he was an asshole. He responded in exactly one month at the same time. She responded back immediately, then another month. And so on and so on.

He responded every time at the same time like clockwork.

He still refused to let anything to important slip.

Still he was about the only person she knew who would never bullshit her.

As the bell rang she realized that her head had started to ache as the long ding caused her face to scrunch uncomfortable. She quickly gathered he thing and left the school however her body started to heat up. She forced herself forward taking step by painful step

"Shit" She said out loud. "Did I catch Yuzu's cold?"

She continued her trek home. The pain in her head was getting worse and rain had started to fall. She felt the cold rain soak her cloths and cling to her body she only made it a few more steps before falling to her knew her head clenched in her head. She looked to her side and saw that she was only a few blocks away from her house but that made no difference as the head splitting pain brought her to scream in agony.

She felt like she was going to pass out but in a bizarre moment of clarity she saw a shadow cover her from the dim light of the sky. Looking up in reflex her heart stopped in panic as a masked monster stood over her.

* * *

Yuzu woke up feeling much better than she should have.

She'd felt like the death just a few hours ago but now she felt only fatigued.

That made her mad at herself.

She had been made completely useless by a four hour cold! She had caused so much trouble for her family just because of a passing flew?!

She was not going to let this happen again! She was the caretaker! It was her job to make sure everyone else is healthy. Is she didn't what good was she? She had to make diner and do the laundry and dust the house oh so much wasted time. She tossed her covers away from her body realizing she was sweating like a pig and sat up seeing her brother sleeping one Karin's bed. She felt guilt clog her throat.

' _He must've been watching me._ '

"You should go back to bed you don't want to end up like me."

Yuzu turned to her right and saw a young transparent boy with a red nose and a chain lodged in his chest. Yuzu sighed and smiled at the boy.

"You don't have to worry about me it's my job to take care of everyone including myself. Go try and find a way to pass on I'll be fine."

The boy sniffled and nodded before leaving.

Yuzu frowned at this increasingly common event. She had been able to see spirits for about nine month's now but had kept it secret from her whole family. She wasn't really changed by it so she felt she should keep it to herself. And a small part of her wanted to get back at her brother and father for keeping secrets from her and Karin.

She walked over to a picture of her mother at the hospital holding two babies one with orange hair the other with Black Hair. She took the picture of the wall and stared at it her chest feeling hollow. She that noticed something odd she had never noticed before. There was a slight rise in the picture on her mother's face. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened the back of the picture and found an unusual rosary.

' _Strange_ ' Yuzu thought. ' _Nobody in our family is Catholic._ '

She then gasped and turns the picture around focusing on her mother. She smiled elated to have discovered something about her late mother. Her father kept pictures of her all over the house yet despite that Yuzu and Karin barely knew anything about their mother. Yuzu felt her energy return to her feeling as though she had just had a conversation with the maternal figure she modeled herself after. She wrapped the rosary around her hand so that the cross was placed in her palm.

She looked at the clock and quietly made her way down stair expecting to see Karin. She was only met with an empty room. Worried that her sister had been caught in the rain she took and umbrella and went down the path to her sister's school.

* * *

Karin shook terrified by the lizard like monster before her. Any other time she could've taken care of it easy but right now she was in so much pain she could barely see. She weakly tried to crawl away but the monster just laughed.

"What power in such a helpless child. Could someone be so unlucky?" It spoke in a guttural hiss its mask showing glee at such an easy kill. He reached out with both hands and grabbed her waist lifting her to his face. Karin Kicked weakly desperate to get away. But even still the pain grew worse and worse. She stared at her attacker his white hollow eyes more terrifying right now than a giant masked monster.

' _Stop! Stop! I'm not going to die to this thing!_ ' She continued to struggle but the pain was so intense like her mind was trying to pry is way out of the skull.

' _I'm not going to let this thing kill me!_ '

' _I'm not going to die!_ '

' _I'm not going to die!_ '

' _Please I don't wanna die!_ '

' _…_ '

' _…_ '

' _…_ '

' _I'm going to die._ '

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

As Karin gave into the pain the force from her struggle exploded from her in a tower of purple energy. The monster was knocked away into the wall behind it and lay motionless its mask slightly cracked. Karin fell to the ground losing consciousness for only a second. She opened her eyes slowing their pupils dilating. The pain was gone though she was finding it difficult to breath. She stood up shakily wary that the monster would stand back up. Satisfied that she had time she relaxed slight taking a deep breath only to find that he cheat felt heavy. She looked down and almost screamed in horror when she found a Metal chain implanted in her chest. She followed the chain and saw another her lying on the street looking dead. Despite her chest feeling heavy Karin started hyperventilating.

' _Monster, Scared, Explosion, Chain, Body, Ghosts!_ ' Karin's thoughts jumbled together in a mess of terror and panic. However one small part of her(The part with spiky orange hair) Kept enough composure to knock some sense back into Karin. Her fist punched her right across the face like she would an enemy. The pain in her check focused her mind allowing her to calm down.

' _Okay Karin you're in some shit but you can't lose your head. Let's go over the facts. Fact one I'm out of my body. Fact Two I need to get back into my body. So that means I need to find someone who can see ghosts and knows about this shit._ '

Karin thought of Chad and Orihime but they had clubs and wouldn't be out for hours same with Tatsuki. Her mind then went to that shop that always had to do with Ichigo and his friends. Her mind whirled trying to remember its locations. Finally she recalled the path and took off in that direction.

Only to be clotheslined by the chain connected to her chest.

"God damnit!" She yelled grabbing the chain with two hands. "I don't have time for this shit!"

Karin started to pull the chains apart with her hands her muscles straining from the pressure she put on them. The chain creaked and moaned from the massive pressure put on by the thirteen year old girl.

"Come on your worthless piece of metal break already!" As if influenced by her command the chain snapped splintering in all direction. If Karin wasn't so fueled on adrenaline she would have noticed how she suddenly felt colder.

She sprinted through the rain on her way to the candy shop that was the only chance at saver her life.

* * *

Yuzu could barely see anything as the rain was pouring in buckets. She scolded herself for not bring a jacket to as the umbrella did not protect from the crushing cold. Deciding she was going to make hot pot when she got home she quickened her pace. She soon saw two dark figures up ahead and smiled as she assumed the smaller one to be her sister. She then became confused when she got closer as the person was on the ground which then turned into panic when she realized they weren't moving. Letting go of the umbrella in a mad rush to help her fallen sister she ran full sprint at the fallen body. She knelt down beside her not caring that the asphalt tore at the skin on her knees. She suddenly felt cold but not from the rain. Her heart felt empty as she started at her sister's lifeless body.

"Hey Karin…"

"…"

"Oi Karin you shouldn't lie on the ground…"

"…"

"C-c'mon Karin we have to g-go home for dinner…"

"…"

"I-I'll make h-hotpot okay? Anything j-just…"

"…"

Yuzu was empty the world could've ended right then and she wouldn't have cared.

She had no meaning.

"Ugh it got away."

Suddenly she looked to the other figure on the road. She saw the monster and then looked at its' hands. Then looked and Karin's shirt which had indentations and cuts from the monster's hands.

"I'll have to eat twelve humans to make up for that meal."

"…"

The monster turned away to leave but a faint voice stopped him in his tracks.

"…I'll kill you…"

"Huh?"

"…I'll kill you… I'll kill you…"

Yuzu stood up and stared down the monster her empty soul filled with hatred and blood lust.

"I'll kill you, you **BASTARD!** "

Yuzu ran at the monster like a mad lioness. She was batted aside like a best and hit the ground. She desperately clawed her way back to her feet and rushed again. She was repelled again this time smacking against the wall yet even with vision spinning and side burning her eyes were set on her sister's murderer. She lunged forward again but this time the monster punched her in the chest instead of knocker her away. A sickening crunch sounded as she rolled away. Yuzu threw up blood as she forced herself to sit up despite her ribs piercing her stomach. She tried to stand up but her right leg refused to obey. Yuzu saw that it had snapped backwards and prevented her from doing anything but kneel.

Yuzu blinded by hatred bloodlust was soon filled with another emotion.

Despair

Despair that she would not see her sister again.

Despair that she could not avenge her sister's death.

Despair that she failed as their family's caretaker.

And Despair as the monster turned away not allowing Yuzu to join her sister in Death.

Raked with feelings beyond logic's comprehension and on the brink of insanity a single thought filled her mind focused on her right hand.

' _Help me Mother._ '

Suddenly a blue glow filled Yuzu's vision as she looked down and saw a thin bow made of blue light grasped in her hand. Following instinct or perhaps desperation she brought the bow forward and drew it back an arrow appearing in its wake aimed directly at the target of Yuzu's Hatred. She released her hold on the bow string with a desperate and hateful cry.

" **DIE YOU MONSTER!** "

The masked creature did not even have time to turn around as the arrow pierced through his chest killing him instantly mind body and soul.

Yuzu fell to the ground the object of her vengeance destroyed. However she felt no joy or relief or satisfaction. For before the arrow had hit its mark Yuzu had already fallen into a dreamless unconsciousness.

* * *

Karin had run twenty blocks to get to Urahara's shop and felt as though her chest was going to tear off. She ran straight through the doors as if they weren't there and stopped in the living room where four people sat eating sushi from a boat. There was a boy and girl her age the boy with red hair and the girl with straight long black hair. The two others with adult mean one a muscular mustached fellow and the other and sandy blond with a can and a bizarre hat.

I patted trying to get the word out.

"Your…Kisuke Urahara."

"…Your Karin Kurosaki?"

"… I need your help."

"… … … Indeed you do."


End file.
